supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Frieza
Frieza is a major antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He is unchanged from Dragon Ball Z. Frieza isn't considered as a big threat. In the finale, after being forced to retreat, Frieza witnessed the battered Mecha Sonic and Zombie Reed die in his arms and gave them a decent burial. Frieza eventually joins the Koopa Troop, but is killed by Ganondorf. However, he and R.O.B. are revived by Zombie Reed and Mecha Sonic. In Season 7, Frieza is saddened about Cell's punishment and is shocked about his choice of last words. Later, Frieza betrays Sasuke and Mecha Sonic, having realized Cell was right all along, and battles them in an attempt to stop them once and for all, but is defeated. Before getting disposed of, Frieza tells Sasuke and Mecha Sonic that they will never win against Naruto and Sonic. It is later revealed that Frieza wasn't killed, but was put into stasis after Kazarina rendered them unconscious. After Kazarina died, Frieza and the other villains who were put in stasis are freed by Gill and Airzel. Afterwards, Frieza joined the heroes. After Season 7, Frieza rejoins the villains. In Season 18, Frieza is infected while protecting the Heroes of Legend while they enter their minds. Frieza is later killed during the invasion of the bedroom. Frieza is later revived as one of Yami Bakura's reanimated soldiers, though for some reason he is uninfected despite dying as a zombie. Frieza is revived at the end of Season 19. During the Time Eater Arc, Frieza is ordered to attack the Heroes of Legend by Ganondorf. Unfortunately, Frieza and Orochimaru are caught in the explosion caused by Ganondorf's death and are killed themselves. Despite this, Frieza and Orochimaru both return during The Keys of Smash Arc. Frieza is mostly seen talking with Yami Bakura during this time, but Frieza later battles against Cell, where it is revealed that Frieza holds a grudge against Cell for betraying the villains. In Season 22, Frieza buys time while Time Eater is being revived, but is killed by a mutated Drago. Frieza later ends up in the Home For Infinite Losers, and later teams up with Cell, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand in an attempt to kill Mario and Ike, but are defeated. Later, Frieza questions Mag Mel's descision to help the heroes defeat Samus Aran, and is puzzled when Mag Mel says he has an ace up his sleeve. Frieza is later revived by Sellon, but is returned to the Home For Infinite Losers when she has a change of heart. Frieza escapes again due to a rift that was caused due to The Offspring of Zorc not being revived properly. In Season 23, Frieza is subjected to creepypasta torture, and is left comatose. Frieza later awakens and helps the others during the struggle against Mechtavius Destroyer, but is killed trying to defend Piccolo from the tyrant. Frieza is later revived when Mechtavius Destroyer becomes complete. Appearance Frieza's appearance is based on his final form. Personality Frieza is the same way he is on DBZ. However, he was happy for Zombie Reed and Mecha Sonic when he saw they had died with a smile on their faces and was contempt enough to give them a decent burial. Once he joins the Koopa Troop, Frieza shows a great deal of loyalty to Sasuke. In Season 7, it seems Frieza cared about Cell, as he was saddened about his punishment. He soon realizes that Cell was right about Sasuke and Mecha Sonic and stops being their lackey. Alternate Forms Final Form- Frieza's main appearance 100% Final Form- Frieza uses this form when it is required. Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Complete Monsters